halofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bouncing
Glitch Reel - Video of Super Bouncing U9D3AotBoxs Super Bouncing is a method used by players that exploits a glitch, allowing them to jump incredible heights. Bungie has confirmed it is cheating in Matchmaking. Crouching glitches Super bounces in Halo 2 are triggered by crouching glitches. In some levels, there are areas that you can get into that are low enough for Master Chief to duck under, but once crouch is released he remains crouched. If you are crouched, you can continue to walk, and it will show you in the same place walking into the wall; however, if someone else watches you, they will see you walk through the wall (or in some cases a root). :P Performing a Super Bounce To perform a super bounce, a player must crouch under something, releasing crouch so that the player is 'stuck' in crouched mode under the object; it is theorized that this causes the game to confuse the player as being a part of the level. A player must then jump onto one of the lines that make up the map's geometry, at which time the player will be propelled very high. Because activating a crouching glitch made the player seem to be part of the level, when the player lands on one of the lines they actually sink through the level, more so than normally. The physics engine forces the player back up, causing the effect of being thrown up into the air. Occasionally you will fall through the level and be killed by the "guardians." This is the game's way of saying "I screwed up and killed you, so I won't punish you for my mistakes." Some players think that the super bounces may be a left over from the game's designers to take pictures of a level from an elevated perspective. Dispite popular belief, once you crouch and walk forward, you do not have to do it again if you fail to super bounce; you can also redo the bounce as long as you dont push the crouch button... Super jumps can only be performed if video settings are NTSC or PAL 60 (found on the xbox dashboard under video settings, NTSC users do not have the option of PAL 60) Super Bounces Warlock Duck under the root in the blue base, and start to walk pointing a little to your left. Soon you will be free of the root. You can only turn yourself with the look thumbstick, go forward until you see the area between the air chute and a little wall in front of the base. Jump, do not hit the other level as you jump. Remember you can only turn, hold in forward all the time. If you do this correctly you can send yourself flying to the top of the level. Zanzibar (multiplayer) On this level there are many known superjumps. The first is inside the defensive base, on the 2nd level near the gate opener. There are two windows facing inside, break the 2nd one out completly. (the one closest towards the beach). There will be a shard left on the beach side, crouch under the shard. Once the screen begins to shake, jump and keep pressing A. When you hit the ground, you should superjump to the top of the base. To do this one, I think of the shard of glass as a central vertical plane, and if are angled to the left more (facing away form the center) it makes it easier when you jump off, you don't want to land very far from the wall, and if you hit the wall or column on your jump it messes it up and you won't super jump. According to several non-US players, the super bounce can only be used on Australian and American systems, and it is much easier to perform on American systems. The 2nd is near the defensive base, right outside of the gate that opens up. This might be hard to understand, but there is a corner made from the rock wall and a rock piece that is jutting out. Crouch there, and then run up over the rocks near the corner of the level,and land on the cement that is stained with blood, or rust. You should bounce up unto a ledge on the side of the level. The 3rd is similar to the previous one (#2). Go to the fan in the center of the level. On the right side of the fan (looking from the defensive base toward the beach), stand on the concrete and there is an angled part of the fan that you can crouch into. Then, move back, and jump on the corner of the lower part of the concrete (one side is slanted and then flattens out) when you hit the edge it should bounce you up to the top of the fan. The 4th is on the beach staircase(the smaller one). Get on the rail of it and walk to the top. Crouch there below the rock and walk out. Then run up it until you see a bit of a divit in the rail. Jump over that spot and and land on the highest part before the break in the larger staircase. If done right, you should be on the top of the rock cliff between the beach and the sniper spawn by the wheel. Gravemind (Level) It is possible for you to super bounce in campaign mode. First, go to Gravemind (Level) and play until you get the second checkpoint (where two Brutes travel up into the room from a lift). When the floor pulls away, revealing a hole, jump up, and you'll sky rocket to the top of the room. If you are standing where the floor pulls away, and you jump any direction other than up, you'll die. It is fascinating indeed! Turf On Turf, theres a fun trick if you edit the game type to allow full overshields and rocket launchers. Then find the black shields that are around the medic hut. If you stand on the support that is on the ground, and shoot a rocket launcher into the top part of the shield, it will launch you straight into the air like a superjump. This also works on Relic. also if you go to the base with the weird looking british flag on top. if you get on the ledge and crouch as soon as you jump and release it when you land on the top of the base you should fly inyo the air. (Note: this make take severly attempts to do but it works.) The shield catapult can also be done with the wings of a banshee, but this is only for experienced glitchhunters. Coagulation Another super bounce can be found on the Coagulation (Level). To perform this super bounce you must first travel to either red or blue base, and go up the ramp located in the back of the base. To your left you should be able to see a small hole. You must jump, then crouch while in the air to get into this hole . Once you have managed to get in the hole, you must continue to hold the crouch button and press forward on the analog stick. After a few seconds, release the crouch button, and after a few more seconds press the "A" button to jump out of the hole. Just before landing on the ground you must release the analog stick. If you did this correctly when you hit the ground, you will spring into the sky. Sometimes it is good to grab a sniper rifle before you do this as if you land in the teleporter on top of the red base it will sometimes propel you to the top of the trees where the teleporter takes you. This is the best vantage point on the map. Burial Mounds Another great example of a super bounce can be found in Burial Mounds (Level). To use it you must have one person stand in a corner of two rocks near the large metal structure and one person in a Warthog driving it along a vague path towards the corner of the two rocks. The person in the Warthog has to get up to full speed and ram the person in the corner head on. When the Warthog hits them it looks like the other person is vibrating.Keep driving fowards and they will suddenly launch up into the air. If the person being launched up into the air guides himself carefully you will encounter "upper burial mounds" which is a high up platform in which you can snipe from. Sanctuary The level Sanctuary also contains a super jump. Go to blue base. Than go to a rock that is close to the water and when you crouch you should be in it. Go up to it and crouch then walk up the ramp going to the center structure. At the turn you should jump down on the dividing line (dividing the dirt and brick path). If done right you will fly up. Ascension Another super jump is on Ascension. Go to the large tower. There should be a split path, one going into the tower and the other going down to the dirt caves and Sniper Rifle. You should see a small area sticking out of the walls of the path going up to the tower. Crouch and go up to it and stay there for a few secondes. Then turn and go to the center. Turn left and DO NOT hit any rocks. Look off to the side of the path so you can see where the pavenent and dirt hin and jump on the line. If you do it right you will fly up. Category:Tricks and Cheats